wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raylan13/Drusera and the Entity
Drusera, a.k.a. Genesis Prime, is an Eldan "god" and the ultimate goal of the Nexus Project, a being of unparalleled perfection. She is composed of six Eldan, broken down and combined via the infusion of vast amounts of primal power. Drusera is named after the oldest, most benevolent, and most powerful gods of the Eldan pantheon for a reason: she has the power of creation at her fingertips, capable of fabricating anything she desires with the power of her thoughts. Though she has been shown to be able to fabricate things into being from sheer force of will, she prefers building from what already exists as it is easier. The Entity, on the other hand, appears to be the opposite of Drusera. It is a being of cruelty, violence, and destruction. The Eldan grew so fearful of it that they attempted to destroy it, but ultimately failed to do so. The Entity also appears to be able to control The Strain. Current knowledge How are these two connected? There are currently many theories, but what is known for certain? 1. A race existed before the Eldan on Nexus, the creators of the megadroids. Something befell them, and the megadroids were set to guard the planet and keep it quarantined. 2. Genesis Prime, aka Drusera, was the penultimate creation of the Eldan. She was to be their finest creation. 3. Six Eldan were chosen to have their essences combined to create Genesis Prime: Nazrek, Zarkonis, Bathior, Aviel, Ionis, and Jariel. 4. The plans for the Resonator were given to Vorion by an unknown party. Vorion has refused to reveal who or what this source is, but the technology is far beyond the Eldan. 5. Despite this, plans for the Resonator's construction proceeded. 6. Nazrek, the most sociopathic and narcissistic member of the Eldan, tinkered with the Resonator prior to its use, using knowledge gained from a mysterious ally. 7. Genesis Prime was created and, either simultaneously or soon thereafter, so was The Entity. 8. Vorion and (apparently) five other scientists created The Strain (Bio-phage). Theories The motivations behind Nazrek's tampering with the Resonator seem readily apparent: he was a narcissist of the highest order. Such a person would not readily conceded to having their consciousness - so very superior to others - destroyed. It is highly likely he toyed with the machine in order to preserve himself somehow, though why a third party would assist in this endeavor is still a mystery. Given that, here are some possible outcomes of his tampering and corresponding evidence, if any: ;Drusera and The Entity are one and the same, two sides of the same coin. *Drusera is supposedly a being of great power, yet has no power over transmutated enemies *The Entity easily undoes her work in the fourth Drusera mission, destroying the village *Drusera avoids transmutated enemies at all costs *"Caging" The Entity could merely be Drusera suppressing the dark side of herself (e.g. Nazrek) *Something "unusual" happens to Drusera's mind during her training ;Drusera created The Entity, either on her own out of anger or via the manipulations of Nazrek's tampering, or some other reason; but is the creation and internal or external manifestation? *Drusera has caged The Entity apparently at great cost to herself. This could speak to guilt. *Something "unusual" happens to Drusera's mind during her training *A Caretaker scan for Scientists reveals that Drusera created something "terrible and vile" *While being raised by the Eldan, her childhood can not be categorized as nurturing, and she did express fits of anger *Elyona, her caretaker, is corrupted by The Entity; while this doesn't speak to the above hypothesis per se, it does suggest that the two are different beings ;Drusera was infused with the positive aspects of the six Eldan, while The Entity was infused with the negative aspects. ;Drusera may only be infused with the essences of four of the Eldan : Batheir, Aviel, Ionis, and Jariel. Nazrek and possibly Zarkonis possibly make up the core of The Entity. *Nazrek had a huge ego, and potentially his "tampering" could have been an attempt to make his personality dominant within Drusera, yet Drusera doesn't appear to show those traits; on the other hand, The Entity does display some of his attributes. ;The Entity existed before the Eldan and the first inhabitants of Nexus, but without a corporeal form. The device that created Drusera also gave it form. Vorion's apparent descent into madness when he was talking "to no one" in his labs could have been with The Entity. *The Caretaker reveals that Vorion is one of six responsible for the creation of The Strain, which The Entity has control over. Are The Strain and The Entity one and the same? What will become of Drusera? In order to destroy The Entity, she must be destroyed. Drusera and The Entity will be separated. Drusera will be placed back into the Resonator and reborn. Drusera destroys The Entity with player help. Drusera dies fighting The Entity. The Strain corrupts Drusera. Just for fun polls: What happened to the Eldan? They were all killed by The Strain. They were all killed by The Entity. They were all killed by Drusera (The Entity). Whatever befell the others, some may still live. Is the planet Nexus a living organism? Yes No Category:Blog posts Category:News